


Accident Prone (Boy x Boy) - Haikyuu!! Fanfic

by Parahelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy accidents, M/M, One Shot, Romance, kiss, tokyo away games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parahelion/pseuds/Parahelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the days of the Tokyo away games, Azumane Asahi became convinced that chaos just loved to happen around him, letting him witness "accidents" and making the ace start questioning the real relationships of his teammates behind his back, away from prying eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Prone (Boy x Boy) - Haikyuu!! Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is available in wattpad too under the same username. I decided to post it here too for more people to be able to access it. :D

** **

**AN:**

**This fanfic is delivered to you as raw and unedited material, so please be kind and patient when you encounter all kinds of mistakes (spelling, grammatical, semantical, etc.) and I apologize in advance. Anyway, this is my first time writing yaoi so it might not be that heart racing but I still hope you enjoy~ ^ ^**

**DISCLAIMER: All of Haikyuu is owned by Furudate Haruichi-sensei only. Still, please respect my efforts and do not plagiarize. TT ^ TT Thank you!**

**WARNING: You might find a teenie weenie yaoi lemon (/// >.<///)"!**

All the days of the Tokyo away games, Asahi-san was becoming more and more convinced that he's somehow accident prone.

He has always been mistaken for a coach instead of a volleyball player, and most often even a problematic delinquent, just because of his hairstyle and his over-all look.

He's also been more frequently witnessing private affairs without him really and intentionally meaning to, making the ace start questioning what the true relationship of his teammates were behind his back, away from prying eyes.

Just like this one time, at the back of the gym, after Karasuno finished a diving receive penalty for losing, he saw Ukkai-sensei, a familiar silver haired setter together with his fellow genius setter, and a certain red headed middle blocker having a discussion. Ukkai-san and Sugawara-san left after about five minutes, leaving Kageyama and Hinata alone, and it seems that they still haven't finished arguing. The ace knew he should have left right when Ukkai-sensei and Suga-san walked away, because the next thing he knew, Kageyama was overpowering and forcibly kissing Hinata against the wall. It was a quick and bruising meeting of the lips that left the fiery haired middle blocker frustrated.

After Kageyama Tobio briskly left Hinata Shouyou standing in a daze at the back of the gym, it was a long while before the spirited middle blocker got himself back together. He slumped limp against the wall and fell to sit on the dusty ground. He then clutched his head in defeat and cursed,

"Kusooo!!!"

And now, it's the last day of the Tokyo away games but Asahi-san's dilemma is an entirely different matter altogether.

Right beneath him, as the ace supported himself with one strong hand, Nishinoya-san was sleeping. The libero's soft looking lips were slightly parted, soft breaths gently flowing out, and his smooth creamy complexion was lightly flushed a healthy pink since he looked just freshly out of the bath, meaning that his hair was down. Even his white t-shirt and dark colored shorts looked like they were hastily put on, his shirt carelessly riding up a little to showcase finely sculpted four-pack abs whose outlines gently faded, going down, like a gradient.

Not being able to control the drumming of his heart and not being able to understand why his heart was faltering this way, Asahi-san struggled to remember why he was up here alone in a room with the sleeping, handsome defense specialist, while people were bustling and merry outside.

Outside...

_...the Yakiniku was already set up and lots of delicious smells were already filling the air. Roasted corn, sirloin, tripe, liver, intestines, meat. Bishoujo managers were also offering onigiris to everyone. It's doubtful that anyone's mouth wouldn't water at the feast._

_The first years were already chattering rambunctiously and Tanaka was talking to Tora, his counterpart from Nekoma, but Daichi-san noticed that a certain, another vertically-challenged crow was not anywhere in sight._

_'Who would want to miss a barbecue?' Daichi-san asked the person in question in his mind._

_Then the captain thought to approach the ace that he knew Karasuno's guardian deity admires._

_"Asahi,"_

_"Mmmrphh??" the ace questioned with a mouthful of onigiri and niku._

_"Have you seen Noya-san anywhere?"_

_"Hmmrph?"_

_This prompted Asahi-san to look up and to the side in an effort to remember. Swallowing first before answering, the ace told the captain,_

_"I saw him join Hinata and the others to the direction of the baths earlier..."_

_"Ah, I see. But the first years are already here and he still can't be found anywhere..."_

_Before the ace could be aware of what Daichi-san was about to ask of him, the captain hurried to tell the other of his intentions,_

_"Ah- Na, Asahi, won't you tell Nishinoya to come down here? It seems he might still be in the building..."_

_Hoping that the weak willed ace won't refuse, Sawamura-san smiled a blindingly bright smile to further urge the other to follow._

_Not understanding the captain's worries, he stiffly nodded and nodded some more as he saw Daichi-san let out a relieved breath._

_The captain then left with a clap on the ace's shoulder, while the latter contemplated whether to finish his food first or leave it in a place where it's safe from rumbling stomaches._

So that's why he was here.

At first, he tried to wake the libero up by yelling to the latter while he was by the door, but it never made the other budge or anything, leaving the ace with no choice but to come near the libero to wake him.

Not letting another second pass him by, Asahi-san swallowed his hesitation which was increasing in strength by the minute, and proceeded to gently shake the libero's lean shoulder to wake him up.

As he thought, the first attempt was never successful.

For the second time, Asahi-san shook the libero just a little more firmly. The guardian deity's brows creased a little and he sighed, but he did nothing more than that. Already stuck in a quandary, the ace sank deeper in anxiety as he thought more and more of the libero that looked up to him being annoyed at him instead.

Remembering the sizzles of the roasting meat outside, the food he left which he hoped was still waiting for him, and the added weight of what Daichi-san was requesting of him, the ace resolved to try once more.

"N-Nishinoya... san..?"

Asahi-san winced a little as he heard himself stammer. He quickly brushed his flaw aside as he needed the libero to wake up quickly though.

Hearing his name, the guardian deity's serenely sleeping face scrunched up a little as he stretched his limbs, accidentally knocking out the ace's arm in the process.

Everything happened so fast but the ace felt as though he fell in slow motion. He felt his lips crash against the libero's warm, soft ones and he felt their lips seal millimeter by millimeter, like slowly sinking in a really fluffy pillow. The guardian deity's smooth, damp hair felt foreign to the ace's bare forehead since his long dark brown hair was tied up in a bun. The libero's body heat and fresh-from-the-shower scent monopolized all of Asahi-san's senses. The ace didn't know what got to him but he gently brushed his lips onto the libero's some more, savoring the velvety silkiness of the other's lips against his with his heart steadily thudding heavily against his ribs...

But Nishinoya Yuu's honey-colored eyes snapped wide open, and the dizzying dreamy spell was broken.

Asahi-san paled and was quick to scramble away, a hundred thoughts rushing up to his head as he thought of how to clear up the misunderstanding. On the other hand, his heart which was already pounding hard earlier was thrashing now, as if there was no tomorrow. Millions of emotions seemed to be piling up in his chest, with most of them unnamed, confusing him even more. What screamed out to the ace the most though, was that he was worried that the skilled libero who he has always considered his friend would now start despising him. Thinking of that made Asahi-san feel this sharp pain in his chest, as if a knife had just stabbed him and it was now being twisted. He wanted to stand up fully, but the tangle of his and Nishinoya's legs prevented him from doing so, so that he was still leaning over the supine libero.

For a while, the libero only stared at him. The ace couldn't even meet the other's eyes, scared of the expression that he might find. It was a long moment that seemed longer, because of the silence that only served to suffocate the ace and made guilt incessantly weigh down on him like an iron anvil atop his head. It was a long time that Karasuno's guardian deity never even said anything, and thinking that Noya-san might be hating him now, Asahi-san swallowed his guilt and broke the ice first.

"Um, ano... Ear-Earlier–"

The glass-hearted ace abruptly stopped at the first bubbling of Nishinoya-san's chuckles.

Hearing the light hearted laughter, Asahi-san's face gained back some color and he braved a glance at the guardian deity's face, only to see that the latter was smirking at him.

"You smell like meat."

Nishinoya finally spoke, his voice still sounding groggy. When he did, the glass-hearted ace flinched, his cheeks and ears slowly reddening, and he now started fidgeting.

"You taste like meat too..." the libero's pink tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. The ace's dark brown eyes unwittingly followed the tracing of the other's tongue, and Noya-san took this to mind silently. "...So they've already started the yakiniku outside, huh?"

"Ah, o-oh..." Asahi-san trailed, growing ever uncomfortable as the clock ticked. He was so scared that Nishinoya would hate him, he'd never even expected this reaction. But that's the problem. The ace doesn't have the slightest inkling of how to act around Nishinoya-san now.

"Asahi-san, you're aware I'm usually a light sleeper? The smell of barbecue would wake me up anytime."

The ace just nodded mutely, still not knowing what to do, but he does know what the short libero was talking about. _'Yes, anytime...'_

A short period of silence passed in which the ace only spent every second of it just thinking...

"...So why aren't you outside?" Asahi-san blurted out, momentarily forgetting about his grave mistake.

The libero just continued to talk as if nothing happened, not even fazed by the fact that Karasuno's ace was just right above him and might even be invading his personal space.

"Right after our last running penalty, a lot of us were uncomfortable with how sweaty we were, so we decided to take a shower— Ryuu, me, Hinata and Kageyama... Tsukishima and Yamaguchi too..."

The libero adjusted himself a bit on the futon. All the while Asahi-san thought it was a cue for him to get up, so he tried to extricate himself, but to no avail.

"...I think I might have taken too much time."

The rest of the puzzle pieces clicked into place in the ace's mind.

_'So he got dizzy in the bath...'_

He confirmed his thoughts when he took a longer look at Nishinoya-san's countenance, which was still flushed a light pink, though it was gradually fading.

"Ano..." Asahi-san was already grasping on straws for words to say, "Anyway, Daichi-san said to come downstairs," this time Asahi-san was already decided on getting away and was almost successful in doing so,

"I'll be going now—"

Until the libero beneath him grasped his shirt's collar and pulled him down so that the ace was again just inches away from the other's face, leaning over the libero.

"Asahi-san, where are you going?"

Oops.

There was an unfamiliar tone at the edge of the libero's voice. It wasn't the friendly, hero-worshipping voice that the ace was used to hearing. It sounded more sober than when the libero first woke up, but something seemed to tell him that there was more to the libero's tone besides that. The ace just didn't continue that train of thought because he was afraid to know the other half of the answer.

"You're going to just up and away now?"

Asahi-san almost heard the next part of that sentence as though Nishinoya said it aloud, mouthing the words right next to his ear,

_...After what you just did?_

Asahi-san felt the heavy tug on his shirt lighten so Noya-san might have let go of his shirt already. Still, he felt tightness in his throat strong enough to asphyxiate him.

The ace thought he knew what was coming.

"W-Well..." The glass-hearted ace stumbled over his words, "S-Since you're already awake—"

"You know I like Kiyoko-san, don't you?"

"O-Ossu..."

The ace couldn't understand the expression on Nishinoya-san's face. The ace himself couldn't understand why he suddenly thought he had to be formal, but he felt that he just had to.

_It's coming, it's coming, it's coming, it's coming..._

"And you know that if this was any other guy, I would have punched the living daylights out of them..."

_It WAS coming!_

Asahi-san felt the cold beads of sweat slowly forming above his brows.

_It was an accident! It was an ACCIDENT!!!_

The glass-hearted ace never wanted to be hated, especially by Nishinoya Yuu. The libero has always been guarding his back, safeguarding his hopes, and always made sure not to let him think his dreams would end just yet. Because the libero has always been there, because the guardian deity was always by his back, he is still standing on the volleyball court and playing the matches that were waiting for him and his cherished Karasuno Boy's Volleyball team.

_I have to clear things up and make him understand. I have to make him understand; I have to open my mouth! I have to say something!!—_

"I-It— S-Sor—!!" The ace cursed his own mouth silently for being tongue-tied now of all moments. The glass-hearted ace tightly closed his eyes, resigned, as the verdict came.

"Demo sa, Asahi-san, if it's you, I don't think I'd mind..."

After what the short libero implied, Nishinoya was quite confused when his ace stayed stone-still instead of jumping into action.

"Asahi-san?" The libero asked obliviously, almost sounding like a hurt puppy.

Noya-san lazily raised one of his arms up to gently pat the side of Asahi-san's face.

The ace's dark brown eyes slowly blinked open.

Seeing Noya-san's quizzical face and the libero's slightly tilted head on his pillow, the ace blinked again.

The guardian deity didn't look as mad as he thought.

The ace blinked some more.

_Wait._

_What?_

He rewound his thoughts to remember what the libero's last words to him were.

_'Demo sa, Asahi-san, if it's you, I don't think I'd mind...'_

_..._

_......_

_.._

_...._

_**Did he hear it right?!!** _

.....

The pain that spread from both his cheeks pulled him away from zoning out. Nishinoya's palms were on both sides of his face.

_'Ah haa... So I got slapped...'_

"Asahi-san," The libero's timid sounding voice pierced through his brain, "I said I wouldn't mind."

Relieved that the libero doesn't hate him at all, the glass-hearted ace was finally able to relax all the muscles in his body which were previously pulled taut and to meet Nishinoya Yuu's honeyed eyes. They met his dark brown ones unwaveringly, making Asahi-san get flustered and blush red right up the tips of his ears. Seeing the ace's reaction, the libero smiled teasingly.

The ace still wasn't doing anything despite the guardian deity's suggestion though.

This irked the defense specialist bit by bit, so he wrapped his leanly muscled legs snuggly around the ace's waist to make his intentions apparent. Asahi-san was surprised to feel warm hardness push against is groin.

 _'Ah...'_ The ace thought,

_'...I think I know who's to blame for why Noya-san can't come down yet.'_

_~~~_

At the end of the last day, after everyone has cemented all their happy memories of the Tokyo away games; saying goodbye to their friends and rivals, and exchanging motivating last words to their rival teams, every crow of Karasuno has already settled down in their bus, just waiting to go home.

Asahi-san happened to sit next to Sugawara-san, who noticed something else happening at the back of the bus besides the rowdy team of four seatmates composed of Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya at the very back part of the bus.

At the second to the last row near the line of seats where the idiot four were, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were seated together as they usually do. This time though, Tsukishima wasn't looking as nonchalant as he usually is while he shuts out the world by donning on his headset. Yamaguchi was leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep, while Tsukishima's complexion doesn't seem to be in good condition and he himself seemed to be in need of sleep. This made Suga-san worry.

"Asahi," the silver haired setter beckoned his seatmate, "Take a look at Tsukishima."

The weak willed ace was almost too reluctant to do so because he does have a clue of what sort of sight will greet him already. The vice captain's hand on his shoulder was heavy though, compelling him to turn his head and look.

There, at the second to the last row, he saw that Tsukishima's face was slightly florid, he was looking out the window that he was sitting right next to, his eyes were hooded as if he had a fever, and painted on his face right now was his most irritated expression yet that Asahi-san and Suga-san bore witness to.

"Do you think I should go over there? Maybe I should go check up on him a bit?" The third year setter worried and was about to stand up from his seat until the ace got his arm and stopped him.

Asahi-san knew why Tsukishima's head was facing the opposite direction of where his freckled friend was leaning his head on and breathing down the crook of the tall middle blocker's neck.

He knew very well because he's been accident prone all the days of the Tokyo away games. What he just couldn't decide on was, _'Should I tell Suga-san about it?'_ , because the glass hearted ace doesn't think another accident where another team member is involved would go well.

The ace was already thinking of how to tell Suga-san.

'See,' Asahi-san thought, 'It goes like this...'

_Every morning of the Tokyo away games, Yamaguchi has always been the last one to wake up. Apparently, he isn't a morning person according to Tsukishima-kun. Because of that, Daichi-san asks me to go and check up on the jump float server every day before breakfast gets served so the freckled first year wouldn't miss the meal, since breakfast gets finished quickly because a lot of people have voracious appetites even on mornings._

_Every morning though, as I came upstairs to check up on Yamaguchi-kun, I witnessed sexy scenes that weren't meant for my eyes at all, making me regret going up to check on him every day despite what the captain had asked of me, and thinking that maybe it would be different the next day. The very last time I checked up on him was the cream of the crop; Daichi-san could never make me go check up on him another morning, ever again, no matter how much he tried to comvince me._

_There was this one time, Daichi-san asked me to go check up on Yamaguchi as usual, and I dutifully climbed up the stairs going to our rooms. Already wary of what I might find, I just took a peak at the door that was already ajar. Inside the room, it was only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi inside and the blonde middle blocker was trying to wake up his best friend._

_After he used up all of his strategies of trying to wake up the freckled first year and none seemed to work, Tsukishima's brows started twitching in irritation and he did something I never thought he'd ever do._

_Clicking his tongue, he leaned down over the jump float server and sealed his lips flush to the other in a hesitant kiss._

_Finally, his best friend opened his eyes only to witness another annoyed 'tch!' from the blonde middle blocker._

_"That wake you up?" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi grumpily._

_The freckled first year's only response was to blush harder, because he was still mute with surprise from what had just happened. He then looked down, still getting ruddier by the minute, and Tsukishima followed his line of sight._

_The middle blocker sighed, then coldly told the other off,_

_"Get up and take care of that thing in the shower."_

_Just as Tsukishima was about to stand up and walk out of the room, I high tailed it out of the corridor and hid in the nearest wall I could find. It wasn't just because I was afraid of getting caught but also because I was already so embarrassed on having eavesdropped on something that I know I shouldn't be peeping at. Fortunately, the glasses-wearing middle blocker casually got out of the door, took a turn, and disappeared at the opposite end of the corridor from where I was._

_I waited a whole five minutes to see if Yamaguchi would follow, but he didn't come out. At that time, I didn't know why I'm not even surprised when that happened anymore. Since I could already smell the miso soup and hear the chattering of people getting louder downstairs, I knew that I really have to wake Yamaguchi up already or we'll both miss our first meal of the day._

_I should have known it was a mistake to return to the room. It didn't even have to take me to come in to know since I could already hear the sounds the jump float server was making from just outside, near the ajar door._

_"Ah! Ahn! Ah, hah—! T-_ **_Tsukki!!!_ ** _"_

_I closed my eyes and asked forgiveness from the universe in my mind._

_I really am accident prone._

'That's why Suga-san, there's no need to come near them anymore.'

...Or so Asahi-san kid himself.

He knew he didn't have the heart to tell the silver haired setter what the matter really was and, letting his cowardice win over, simply told Suga-san instead,

"Sugawara-san, I think it would be best to just leave them alone."

Sitting back down on his chair, the silver haired setter looked even more befuddled, not just because of what was happening to the blonde first year but because of the way his friend, Asahi, was acting.

"Demo—" Suga-san was about to argue but the glass-hearted ace spoke over him with finality, heavily placing both of the ace's hands on each of the silver haired setter's shoulders to emphasize the point.

"We should just leave them alone."

Shocked by Asahi-san's rarely appearing, serious expression which was in front of him now, the silver haired setter knew that his friend was keeping something from him. But being the understanding person that he is, Sugawara-san just remained silent. He couldn't stop asking in his mind though, 'What about _them_?'

All the while, as Asahi-san still had his hands on Sugawara-san's lithe shoulders, he could feel painful little prickles at the back of his neck. He turned to look and saw Daichi-san, who was seated next to Ennoshita, glaring at him.

He looked back to Suga-san who was oblivious to the whole thing, then back to Sawamura who was still glaring sinisterly at him, then back and forth, and back...

_D-Don't tell me... Daichi-san too..?_

Asahi-san abruptly let go of the silver haired setter's shoulders as if his hands caught fire. At this, the ace saw that the captain's countenance visibly relaxed, though Asahi-san's actions served to only make Sugawara-san become even more perplexed at his antics.

"Asahi, are you sure you're all right?" The silver haired setter's attention got focused on the ace.

"Ah... O-Ossu!"

'I really am I accident prone!' the glass-hearted ace thought to himself gloomily.

Sugawara-san just acquiesced to that, though his flexed brows clearly told the ace another story.

A few minutes later, having survived Daichi-san's immediate onslaught of frightening glares, Asahi-san yet again felt tingles running down his nape, though they were gentler this time, almost ticklish.

He turned around to look but Daichi-san's attention was already focused somewhere else, Sugawara-san himself was starting to nod off, and Tsukishima was already also leaning back on Yamaguchi as he dozed off himself, looking quite comfy in his position. Then the ace's eyes met Nishinoya-san's honey hued ones, making Asahi-san feel his cheeks get warm. At this, Nishinoya Yuu smiled shyly at the glass-hearted ace, which then turned into a confident, teasing grin; a secret that only the two of them know hiding behind the curls at the corners of the libero's lips.

**AN:**

**And that's the end!~ ;)**

**What do you think of it? Please vote and leave comments if you think this story deserves it. Constructive criticisms are also greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you very much for reading. ^ ^**


End file.
